


My Head is Reeling From the Devils You Have Sent

by Brambleshadow_of_WindClan



Series: Wächter der Dunkelheit [3]
Category: Charmed (TV 1998)
Genre: Embedded Video, Exorcisms, F/M, Priest Kink, Priests, Song: Devils (Inkubus Sukkubus)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:54:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25926970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brambleshadow_of_WindClan/pseuds/Brambleshadow_of_WindClan
Summary: "So many maidens within your bed have lain. So many bastards have dared to mar your name. There is just one love you need have on this Earth, though you would notice not a Sister of the Church. My head is reeling from the devils you have sent. You are the beast to whom I shall repent."~~ "Devils" by Inkubus SukkubusDamon, undercover as a Catholic priest while he's been assigned to a future Whitelighter, gets called to do an exorcism on one of the church members.It does not go as expected.
Series: Wächter der Dunkelheit [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880272





	My Head is Reeling From the Devils You Have Sent

**Author's Note:**

> I originally made this as a joke, but... look, the video for "Sex hat keine Macht" hits _very_ differently when you set it to "Devils" by Inkubus Sukkubus, okay.


End file.
